


Enjoy the Ride

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [153]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Six of the Survivors go to a carnival.





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Also safe: Sammy and Susie

"How come he didn't invite any of us back?"

"Probably because he knows we're not stupid enough to accept," Thomas said. "But enough talk about him. Where to next?"

"How about the Wild Hurricane?" Shawn suggested. "Been long enough since that accident that they reopened it."

"Sounds good to--Allie? You OK?"

"I don't think that churro was properly cooked--bleugh!"

Clutching Thomas's arm for support, Allison narrowly managed to avoid getting any vomit on Grant's shoes.

"I'll stay with her," Lacie offered. "You guys go ahead."

As she helped Allison to a trash can and held back her hair, the boys got in line. Luckily for them, it was a pretty short wait.

"Guess some folks are still wary," remarked Thomas. "Can't say I blame 'em--nine people died because some moron's camera broke off a wheel."

"At least the idiot got a Darwin Award for that." Grant shook his head. "They tell you to leave your stuff in the basket for a reason."

"Hey, ya know, you never seemed like the rollercoaster type to me," Shawn commented as the safety harnesses lowered.

"I wouldn't go out of my way to ride one, but we are here to have fun."

By this point, the ride had already started moving. Gripping the harness tightly, Wally braced himself as they reached the top of the first arch.

"Good thing they have barf bags!" Thomas yelled as they rocketed down. "Think you might need one, Cohen?"

"I'm fine!"

"Too bad Sammy and Susie went on that trip to London," Wally shouted. "I'm sure they're havin' a good time, though!"

"Still missin' out, though!" Shawn hollered. "Woooo!"


End file.
